


The first time I had this feeling

by supnyan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flashback, Gen, M/M, Memories, voltageverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supnyan/pseuds/supnyan
Summary: We met our little boy Yuuri Katsuki discovering his sparkle for skating. Different sensations run throught his body as he learns new things.





	1. The first time I had this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 10 years since the last time I wrote something, so my inexperience and ESLness will definitely show up.

 

Chapter 1.

 

      Gossips between the visitors of the Ice Castle started, and the focus was on this small, chubby and clumsy kid coming lately.

“Maybe he was a recommendation from Okukawa-sensei herself, I know she’s familiar with this kid’s family,” said a middle-aged woman taking care of the skates.

“Yes, it’d make sense since he’s her student already in the ballet classes” the helper replied to the first woman.

A few moments later, both women said in a completely audible tone ”Maybe she just wants to drop him here because he’s not a good ballet dancer after all.”

As they gossip behind the front desk, Minako was approaching the place, and grabbing her hand was the already infamous small, chubby and clumsy kid.

With a firm grab, to the point it scared the little boy a bit, Minako walked in the direction of the front desk. She needed both pairs of skates. Both of the women working there definitely felt like Minako had heard almost everything. One of them pushed her torso a little further over the desk to take a look at the small kid. With hushed voices, they asked themselves

”Maybe he heard us too?”

The ladies pondered over this for a few seconds until they heard a heavy slamming noise on the desk. As they look up, they’re facing Minako with a puzzled smile, and the only thing she said after all of this was “One pair of adult skates, and one pair for kids”.

She got what she wanted and left with the boy to the rink. Both women at the desk wondered if they should not have said those things before.

“Yuuri, you have to work the moves I told you here, it’ll make your skating even more balanced and efficient,” said Minako while watching the little boy skate kind of awkwardly. It was his second time.

However, she watched as he tried to skate calmly. He looked like a ballerina adjusting her body to the situation. Still clumsy because he’s a kid, but Minako saw great potential in his ballet and skating.

A couple of hours passed, and Minako needed to head back to her studio for her other students would have classes soon. She searched for her little companion, and a few seconds later she noticed why he was gone.

“Friends. Yuuri maybe made some friends?”

That’s what she thought with a smile on her face. After watching for a few seconds and noticing they were interacting with the kid just fine, Minako just waved in the direction of Yuuri’s new group. As Yuuri noticed her, this cheerful little girl asked him ”Oh, is that your mom?”

”No, it’s my sensei,” replied Yuuri.

”You need to leave, Yuuri-kun?” the girl asked.

“I-I think it’s okay, I’ll wave at her back and tell her I’ll stay here for a little longer.”

As Yuuri did that, Minako seemed happy with his response and left the rink. Yuuri himself was confused at why she reacted that way, but did not delve deeply on it.

The cheerful girl was named Yuuko, or how she wanted her friends to call her, “Yuuko-chan”. Yuuko was 2 years older than Yuuri and she seemed like a good girl and willing to teach the little boy a lot about skating. Another person that was always beside Yuuko was Takeshi, 1 year younger than her but for a kid he really liked to keep the cool act, especially around Yuuko herself. Sometimes Takeshi liked to mock Yuuri’s awkward skating steps but was always scolded by Yuuko just after.

“Takeshi-kun, don’t make fun of Yuuri-kun. He’s trying to learn!”

“The fatso is going to slow us doooown”

These kinds of provocations always made Yuuri very upset. Takeshi knew how to push his buttons. Good thing it was mostly light bullying and the trio was connecting more and more with each other, everyday.

     On this particular day, after skating for a bit the trio decided stop training to sit down around the locker room chairs and watch the reprise of Junior Worlds with the small TV available there. Yuuko was thrilled to see her favourite competitor right on the spot, and Takeshi already knew about him. Yuuko’s dazzling eyes turned for a few moments in Yuuri’s direction.

“Victor Nikiforov from Russia! He won the gold in the Junior Worlds with the highest score in history! He’s sooo cool!”

As hearing Yuuko saying these things, Yuuri turned his attention to the television showing his program. What he saw changed his world completely; he saw this beautiful ethereal boy skating with all his might, doing it amazingly. He was cool, he was beautiful, and he was something Yuuri wished to strive for. Someone like him. He did such amazing job being just a few years older than us. Victor Nikiforov. As soon as these thoughts flooded his mind, he suddenly felt like his entire body was running like a very small circuit, just for a few seconds. This sensation only happened when Yuuri stared deeply at the Victor showing on the TV screen.

It changed each time he looked way deeply; this sensation would go on, especially around the lower body of the boy. He was confused, thrilled and excited. Ready to move on to his next goal.

 


	2. Fingertip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the day before the Sochi GPF, both Yuuri and Victor felt their bodies acting strange. It was so strong and they still haven't met each other, what could they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is an angel for putting up with my shitty ideas and my terrible english.

Sochi Grand Prix,

Ever since the plane landed, he felt a small sensation all over his body, it felt especially strong on his left index finger

“Could it be…?”

Thisman was Victor Nikiforov, a world class figure skater. He’s not only a figure skater, but he’s the most prestigious figure skater in the world, winning medals left and right and even on the Olympics, where he represented his mother country Russia. His mind had been busy, however, since he felt that first sparkle on his body. The symptoms were similar to when you wake your Voltage instincts.  
It was something very rare, almost unheard of, reserved for such a few people that he never really thought about it happening to him. He was a man that travelled a lot, so he had met a lot of people, and even then he only saw a few of them. Meeting your soulmate was hard. Sometimes it could be even an inconvenience, glowing is not something that a lot of people desire. This was almost surreal.

Victor’s group was rather full. He had his coachYakov Feltsmanas well asother skaters under histeachings such as Yuri Plisetsky, who was participating at the Junior championships and another skater in the female’s senior division, Mila Babicheva. The group picked their luggageand headed for the mini van that was waiting for themoutside. Insidethe car, he was feeling even more uneasy than before, it was almost as if he was approaching something important.

“This is bothersome indeed…”he let that slip, almost as a whisper

“Huh, what happened now?”

“Nothing at all, Yakov.”

Victor sighed a bit, maybe it was better to ask advice on this later. He got his gloves out of the pocket in his jacket. Maybe wearing them now wouldn’t be such a bad idea. As they arrived to the hotel, Victor laced both of his hands together hoping he’d fell a little less uncomfortable. His fingertip was definitely charging, there was no doubt about it. Maybe it was someone inside the hotel? But who?

“Yakov, could you takemy bagsfor now? I need to go out for a minute.”

“Vitya, we just arrived and you’re planning on fooling around? Act like an adult for once”

“Yakov, you’re so tense.” said Victor in a playful tone.

“Then just leave already, don’t bother me until the last training tomorrow.”

He did it, he could get away for a while. He was so desperate to get away, to follow the sensation that was crawling inside him that he didn’t notice someone else approaching him as he almost ran away from his group.

“Hey, Victor, you’re leaving?!” Yuri said as heapproached Victor aggressively. (Victor just stopped and stared at the blonde standing there, in front of him.

“Eeh, Yuri? worried about me?”

“Tch. Of course not, old man. You have to win this tomorrow, don’t ruin your skating getting tired over some small shit! “

“But I won so much already“

Victor tried playing his usual playful tone around Yuri. Of course the small boy couldn’t stop him and he didn’t want him to lose his focus either. As he was wondering he noticed a red headed woman approaching Yuri from behind, and just as she approached the young boy she jumped on him.

“What the f-”

 “Yuriii, help me out” she said in an obviously fake whining tone

-What you want with me, Mila?

“I’m too tired to carry my stuff to our room, act like a grown man and help a lady out, okay?”

“Shut up, old hag” Yuri managed to said as he kept struggling with her

He saw the perfect opportunity to leave stealthily as both of them were bickering, it was a good thing Mila arrived to play with him for a while. Yuri was such a kid indeed.

As Victor left the hotel entrance, he started to feel as if the sensation was getting weaker the more he kept walking. After a hour just walking around the city, he decided to spend the night in a different hotel.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“This is the worst….!” the young man said as he covered his face with both of hands. He was sitting on the bed in hishotel room, close to the rink in which next’s day competition would be held.

“Did something happen, Yuuri?”

“Oh, coach Celestino...it’s nothing...” He tried to keep his tone calm

That man was Celestino Cialdini, Yuuri Katsuki’s skating coach. Celestino looked curiously at Yuuri’s face, he probably already knew his nerves were taking a toll on him. Recently, Yuuri lost his dear friend back at home, the dog named “Victor”, or how he was mostly called, “Vicchan”. Since his family announced his death Yuuri had been feeling more depressed than usual, and what made it worse is that he just got into his first GPF.

Celestino sighed as he felt he couldn’t do much but let the younger man be.

“Yuuri, I’m going to drink some wine at the hotel’s bar, do you want to join me?”

“Oh...no, it’s okay.”

“Then I’ll be on my leave, needing anything just give me a call.”

Yuuri heard the other man’s footsteps as he was leaving the room, he couldn’t even give a proper farewell to his own coach since he was just sitting therewith his head down looking at the floor the entire time.

“I’m going to shame myself in front of my idol too…” He thought about this out loud, with a more distressed voice than before.

It had taken him long enough time to finally reach there, now he’s was feeling he might fail just so close to reaching his goal. He wasn’t expecting to grab Victor’s attention completely, he just wanted to skate in the same rink as him. Victor Nikiforov changed his life, showed him how beautiful figure skating could be and how amazing was to follow a dream and it’d be really terrible to do a bad job with him possibly watching.

 Just when he was about to let a tear fall from his eye, Yuuri felt a strong tingling sensation on his lower body, especially close to his groin.

“Eh, what was that?”

It was so sudden his previous thoughts almost completely vanished. His entrance was tingling faintly but it was enough for him to get a bit worried, he thought he might have eaten something to upset his stomach.

He got up and went to the bathroom and with a bit of embarrassment exposed in his face, felt he should lock the door too. As he was lowering his own pants, it surprised him that he was almost getting used to this faint sensation inside him. He lowered his back so his head could be closer to his thighs as possible, he just wanted to check if there was something wrong.

He placed one fingertip on the top of his anus and inspected it.

“It’s hotter than usual…?”

It was just a bit hotter than it should be, but then he recalled how long he spent sitting in the airplane. Might be just that.

What Yuuri couldn’t notice was the very faint glow coming from his entrance. After he inspected himself, he stopped caring about it as much since he had other things to think about.

After a couple of hours, his lower back was feeling almost like the usual. That glow was almost gone.

 


End file.
